Father Beloved
by NotSorry
Summary: All they wanted was a normal childhood. But their father didn't make that possible. So now, it was time to put him behind bars, where he belonged. The only problem was, Billy- Ray Sanguine was good at disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored. I was tired. And I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant.**

Gigi Rose was an interesting girl. Physically twelve, the twenty year old could fool almost anyone into believing her innocence. She had blonde hair with red and orange streaks, usually in two pony tails with bows, and a pretty heart shaped face with two sharp, piercing blue eyes. In actually fact, her eyes weren't completely blue. If one looked closely, they would see a swirling array of silver, sky blue and occasionally specks of sea green and turquoise. These eyes were captivating, and they were the essence of her power; with eye contact, Gigi could send people into a trace-like state, leaving them staring dumbly into the distance with unfocused eyes until she released them. She did not do this often – Gigi liked to think herself trustworthy, and it was a bit hard to get people to trust her when they what she could do.  
Today, Gigi was wearing simple black jeans and a red and black top with a silver chain around her neck. As she walked into China Sorrows' library, Gigi on the phone, talking in hushed but urgent tones. It was the words 'Haggard' and 'Sanguine' that caught two people's attention as she walked past. Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain exchanged a glance and followed the girl discretely. "...No, idiot, I can't go there! Yes, I know, I know... What do you mean you're not sure it's him! Of course it is! ... Yeah, definitely his accent..." Gigi chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, I'll check it out." She glanced behind her and saw Valkyrie and Skulduggery, who quickly walked off in different directions, whistling nonchalantly. "It seems I have a couple of shadows." she murmured, snapping the phone shut and walking over to Valkyrie, who was quickly joined by her partner. "Hello," she said pleasantly, holding out a hand that the other girl shook hesitantly. "I'm Gigi Rose. You're Valkyrie Cain, and you're delightfully Halloween-costume-like friend is Skulduggery Pleasant. It's wonderful to meet you at last."  
Needless to say, Skulduggery and Val were speechless. "Um, great to meet you, too, Miss Rose." Valkyrie said. Gigi's eyes flashed.  
"Well, I never said it was _great_ to meet you, gosh. I said _wonderful_. I mean, in my world, great _greatly_ out-do's wonderful. And, well, I know it's great to meet _me_. I'm an all-round great person. But, frankly, you guys just don't _impress_ me enough to be on great to meet." Taking a deep breath, the girl calmed. "But you're pretty close. Now, care to tell me why you guys were following me? I'd love to think you were my fan girls, but I highly doubt that." She raised an eyebrow at the somewhat startled pair in front of her, paused, and then burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Oh, my God. You thought I actually was like that! Ha!" She wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Oh, ah, okay." Skulduggery said. "Miss Rose, um, can we talk somewhere more private? The subject is... somewhat delicate."  
Gigi shrugged. "Sure? How about we go to my office."

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

Gigi, Valkyrie and Skulduggery were crammed into a small closet that someone had somehow managed to fit a small desk in. On one side of the desk, Gigi sat, smiling brightly. On the other side, the famous detective duo were cramped up against each other quite closely, much to the amusement of Gigi. "Gigi, where are we?" asked Valkyrie. She frowned and Gigi smirked.  
"My office." came the reply. "Now. Tell me, what this delicate matter is?" she asked, leaning against the desk on her shoulders and resting her head on her intertwined hands.  
"Miss Rose, it came to our attention that, while you were on the phone, you mentioned Haggard, and Billy- Ray Sanguine. For one, Valkyrie here lives in Haggard and two... Well, she is also on Sanguine's hit list, as well as we have been searching for his whereabouts for quite a while now. Please, do you have any information, and does this have anything to do with Haggard?"  
Gigi sighed. "I know Sanguine personally. I have since I was born; I just didn't know he was a hitman until I was about... eight. Anyway, my sister, Silena Dark, and I, have been searching for him, too. The last lead we had was, well, a Mage in Australia overheard him and someone else talking about trying to get to Ireland. More specifically, Haggard, where, I quote 'That li'l lady lives'. The Mage sent us a recording, see." She frowned, her usually happy mask falling and her face growing dark. "Trust me, detectives; I am on your side. I will not rest until that bastard is behind bars. He ruined my life and I plan to ruin his, so I am willing to help you with anything."  
"Okay..." Skulduggery nodded. "But one question. Just _how_ personally do you know Sanguine?"  
Gigi's face darkened even more, and she looked at them both for a moment. "Sanguine is my father."

**Reviews are love. Maybe if you like it, there will be more chapters. Maybe? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to believe that Sanguine has a soft side, especially when it comes to his children. I mean, he **_**has**_** to have a heart somewhere. I'm not sure about this story yet – It came to me when I was tired, as most of my stories do, and I only have a rough, undetailed idea for the plot. Though, that's better than most of my stories, where I just write as it comes to me. Oh- Gigi Rose is based on my best friend, whose nickname is Gigi, and Silena Dark is purely imagination – MY imagination, and the sister's are the only things I own other than the plot. Another friend is responsible for their powers (she hasn't read Skulduggery Pleasant, I just randomly told her to come up with a few awesome powers I could use. Actually, I jumped in front of her, shouting about bananas, and she almost had a heart attack. Good times...)**

Silena Dark was the complete opposite of her sister. Her dark hair cascaded down her back and her purple eyes were usually clouded and dark, so unlike her sister people found it hard to believe they were related. She was twenty-three, and looked her age, because she had only found out about her magic five years ago. As she walked into the Australian restaurant, her purple eyes immediately sought out a certain aura. Well, when you put it that way it made her sound like a hippy. But her eyes, so powerful like her sister's, could tell anyone's emotions and personality by the sparks of light that were radiating from their body. This particular aura was a bright violet, just lighter than Silena's eyes, with sharp red streaks occasionally. It was in the darkest corner of the restaurant, but Silena wasn't surprised.

After all, her father _was _in hiding.

"Sanguine," she murmured, sitting across from the hit man and casually picking up a menu. "Good to see you again."  
Billy-Ray looked up and examined to face of his oldest daughter, who had obviously inherited her mother's dark looks. She met his eye and offered no smile, nor did she show any sign of affection. Just met his eyes levelly. He grinned, and a brief flash of emotion showed in Silena's eyes, leaving before her had a chance to work out what_ kind_ of emotion she was feeling."Good evenin', darlin'. How's life been treating' you?"  
"Well enough. But I must say, I only came here for Gigi's sake." she told her father. He smiled, genuinely.  
"And how is my beautiful girl doin'?"  
Silena snorted. "She may only be three years younger than me, but that girl is still very much a child. Intellectually, of course, she's brilliant – always has been. But she doesn't have enough life experience to know what she's up against."  
"And what is she up against?"  
Silena paused, trying to think how her sweet little sister could hold such a grudge against the man who help bring her up, even if it was only every two months. Of course, it had broken her heart to find out Daddy was a killer, and that her older sister knew. "You," she said finally. "She grown powerful, you know, and with her powerful has grown the hatred for you that has burned since that night twelve years ago. As I said, she might not know what she's up against, but she had been working on enlisting the help of some people who do."  
Billy- Ray frowned, slightly upset that his daughter was working against him. But of course, he _had _ruined their relationship that night.

_A young Gigi Rose woke up from her nightmare with a start, tears welling in her eyes. "Daddy," she murmured, sitting up. She realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch, and hopped up, holding the blanket around her like a cape. Gigi made her way to the kitchen, where quiet voices could be heard, though one was becoming considerably louder. Creeping closer to the front door, she put her ear against it and listened.  
"... Of all the people, you want me to get _her_?" Her father's voice said, angrily.  
"Is there a problem, Sanguine? You said that there was no job to big for you?" this man had an Australian accent, for that was where their mother had moved them last month when they had been attacked, and Silena had run away. "You know that there's a problem, she's the mother of my children!" Gigi gasped at his tone. At the times she got to see her dad, he was usually gentle. "I can't kill her and leave my children alone, because I very well can't look after them!" Gigi frowned, confused. Kill mummy? What? Daddy wasn't a killer, why would this man ask him to be?  
"It's your job, Sanguine. You a hitman, one of the best. It's your job to kill, and I need this done as soon as possible. She's sleeping in down the hall, isn't she? You know all her protective wards, you can do it. And remember the pay." After this, her father gave a heavy sigh.  
His job? Gigi shook her head. "No...No..." She bit her lip and went back to the couch. Curling up into a little ball and humming herself to sleep._

_In the morning, her mother was dead._

"Is there anything you can do to stop her?" Sanguine asked Silena. She shook her head.  
"You betrayed her. You killed our mother. You betrayed us. And frankly, I'm going to help her." Silena stood up and looked at her father for a moment as he stood up, too. Before she had time to protest, he gave her a hug. So unused to such affection, Silena almost –_almost_ blushed.  
"I thought it would be fair to warn you, _father_." she said.  
"Thank you." Sanguine tipped his hat and winked at her. "I'll be keeping a look out for you."

...

**Reviews are love, be sure to remember that, my friends!**


End file.
